


Unwell

by hydratedbarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Feeding, Grinding, Nudity, PTSD, Vampire!Bucky, vampire!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydratedbarnes/pseuds/hydratedbarnes
Summary: she’s ill and he knows exactly why.
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Unwell

She whimpers in her sleep, quiet small mewls as her body twitches in... fear? Frustration? Bucky doesn’t quite know as he looks at the crease between her brows.

He has been sleeping, peacefully with her beside him. After all, they both needed the deserved rest due to previous activities in the night. So, of course, it’s not surprise when he turns in his sleep to face her he sees her bare breasts out in the open.

But he’s not too concerned about her nakedness. He’s concerned about the way she’s almost crying in her sleep. And he’s too familiar with that situation. He knows when she’s having a nightmare. He’s dealt with it too many times to know whether she’s whimpering in pain or pleasure, and this isn’t the latter.

So, he attempts to wake her. Large hands caressing the fine hair settled on the surface of the pillow, his face to a close proximity to hers. “Please wake up, my sunflower. C’mon, petal.”

She continues her noises, body squirming around the sheets with her hands desperately trying to grab on to something; anything. But when she feels his shirt, the soft cotton of his red henley, her eyes widen as she engulfs air in and out.

“Are you alright, flower?” He asks, looking down at her figure with a look of worry and fear.

She shakes her head at the question, feeling the prick of tears in her eyes. Her hand comes up to her face, burying the quiet sobs into the palm her hands in effort to not relive the nightmare. Bucky doesn’t wake any moment to take her in his arms. And when he does, he feels the way her body shakes with fear and sadness. A feeling he’s felt before when he had cried in her arms.

“You’re alright, pretty thing. It was a dream. It wasn’t real. I’m right here.” He pets her head the way she had done to him, reciprocating her own movements to soothe her down to serenity. 

It works. After a while, her sobbing ceases and her breathing evens. But he knows she’s hardly asleep. She’s wide awake, just simply basking in the warmth of her husband until he speaks up after a while. When he lifts her pretty face to look at her, he doesn’t miss the way her once coloured skin has become pale and sunken. He frowns softly at the image, dragging a thumb across her cold cheeks making her sigh in relief.

“You need to feed, petal.”

She shakes her head softly at his words. Forcing herself to go hungry as a punishment of what she’s become. Bucky understands. Been there way too many times when he had turned, so he understands his wife’s pain. But it’s also the reason why he doesn’t want her to suffer.

“It’s alright, petal. You’ll never hurt me.” He watches as she peers up at him with those doe eyes, hesitation prominent. He waits for her to make the first move but when she doesn’t, he sweeps the long locks of his brown hair to the side; exposing his neck to her. “I’ll be fine.” He shares a smile with her one last time.

It takes a second but when she gathers up the courage, she leans towards her lover. Hands grasping the red cotton of his sweatshirt with an iron grip as she ducks her head into the crook of his neck. Teeth seeking out for food and they come down to pierce the delicate skin of her husband. Blood pooling on her warm tongue as she softly sucks him full, the taste of sweet metallic copper filling her taste buds. 

She softly hears him moan, his own hands rooting themselves in the forest of her hair; softly grasping the fine strands of her locks. “You’re doing so well, pretty girl.”

He knows he can’t help and so does she, but he’s painfully hard and poking her thigh under the weigh of the sheets on top of them. If it were the first time this had happened, he would’ve felt embarrassed and ashamed but he knows his wife is used to it now and doesn’t blame him.

After all, he does taste delectable and almost heaven.

So she ruts against him, large buff thighs between her bare legs. She’s wet, that he’s sure of as he feels her slick smear against his skin when she ruts herself. All the while she feeds on him, blood dripping down the crevice of his neck to his collarbone.

When she deems fulfilled and satisfied with the feeding, she unlatches her mouth from his neck. Small and languid strokes of her tongue against the wound to heal him back up. 

He lets out a sigh of pleasure, drained from the feeding, he falls deeper into the comfort of the pillows around him. 

“Are you okay?” Her small voice brings him back to reality. Eyes fluttering open to see her by his side, concern painted all over her face... along with a smudge of his blood dripping on the corner of her lips. He smiles, kindly and reassuringly as he leans down to kiss her. Tongue and all while he tries to lap up the taste of himself on her tongue and lips.

He understands why now. He’s deliciously addicting. And it’s not just him. It’s the blood. That’s why she’s afraid to lose herself on feeding on her lover. Afraid that she may take it too fair and drain him dead.

“I love you. I’m okay. Always when I’m with you.”


End file.
